


Masquerade

by what_in_the



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dancer!Michael, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Masquarade Ball, Pining Michael, Post-Squip, how do you tag?, lovesick Jeremy, mentioned recreational drug use, sexy headphones- friendship, supportive Brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Jeremy meets a handsome, yet somehow familiar, stranger at a Halloween Masquerade Ball. Finding himself falling for the mysterious Red, he takes it upon himself to find his perfect dance partner once he slips away.All Michael wanted to do was to surprise his friend at the Halloween ball. Now he is caught between the man he created, the confident and suave Red, and who he really is.With some support from Brooke, Can Michael realise just how much like Red he really is?My first work for the fandom. Feedback appreciated.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta-ed, so if you see any mistakes, plz let me know!

“Brooke, I cant do this! Last Halloween was an utter disaster, what makes you think this one will be any better?” Michael couldn't help but panic, his anxiety had been flaring up ever since he heard that Jeremy was going to the school’s Halloween masquerade ball. Christine had managed to convince the school to hold the dance this year, instead of leaving students to run it themselves and risk another house fire. Jake was still holding the secret after party.

“You’ll be fine, Mikey! There are no SQUIPs this time, and this time you have me and everyone else looking after you too!” Brooke countered, looking frustrated but understanding. She was currently leaning over Michael’s mask, which she had made from scratch, adding the final touches.

Michael forced himself to take a deep breath, knowing Brooke was right. Up until last year he had adored Halloween, a chance for him to be weird and dress up without any consequences or judgemental glares, but since the event in the bathroom he had feared the day and the time leading up to it.

“I just… I’m scared. And I know I wanted to surprise Jeremy, but maybe I should just stay home and actually do what he thinks I am. Getting stoned in my basement.” Michael sighed, knowing he was being dramatic. Christine had rubbed of on him.

“Michael Cameron Mell, you stop that this instant!” Brooke burst out, scowling at him. Michael jumped a few inches off of the bed. “You are going to go tonight and you're going to have a great night! You are also going to be the belle of the ball because I have not slaved away for literal hours on this mask for you not to wear it!”

Michael ducked his head, blushing. Brooke was right. As soon as he got there and actually got into it he would be fine, music calmed him and no one would have to know that it was Michael behind the mask if he didn't want them to.

Speaking of the mask, Brooke held it up for him to see. It was a deep burgundy, with golden detailing on it and it was covered in subtle musical notes done in a darker red. The ribbon was a silky black band, which when worn blended in with Michael’s hair perfectly, giving the illusion that that mask we held on by magic. It was a half mask, reaching down to just over his cheekbones. It made his face look slimmer somehow and when combined with the custom lenses Brooke had added to the eyes (so Michael didn't need his glasses) he looked entirely different.

He could be someone entirely new of he wanted to be.

“It looks amazing, Brookie Cookie. Thank you.” Michael smiled, feeling himself relax. Brooke might be a bit of a ditz sometimes, but she was a true friend and was almost as good at calming Michael as Jeremy was. The two had bonded over their shared love of anime, something Brooke had initially denied when they first properly met.

Brooke lit up and jumped over to hug him. He laughed as they tumbled back onto the bed, feeling 100 times more calm. Michael briefly returned her embrace before he lifted her up and plonked her next to him.

“Okay, so now it's time to get ready. You told me you would beautify me, so let's get to it!” Michael crowed, his normal energy returning faster every second.

Brooke giggled and pulled him up, shoving him towards the bathroom with a bundle of clothing he assumed was his tuxedo. Once he was dressed, she sat him down and started on the makeup. It had taken some convincing, but Brooke had assured him that using a little makeup would really help make the mask pop. Finally, Brooke styled his hair and strapped the mask on.

Michael turned to the floor length mirror, apprehension pulsing through him, as gasped.

His reflection looked nothing like himself. The burgundy tuxedo and gold vest combo made him look slim and toned, making his skin seem darker. The pocket watch he had added himself really brought the outfit to life.

The stranger in the mirror had gold lined lips, which looked full and plump, and his skin shimmered under the beautifully crafted mask. His eyes popped, also lined with gold with long, dark eyelashes. You couldn't see the lenses. His hair was smooth, looking neater and softer than Michael had ever seen it.

He looked mature and so different, yet subtly the same. These were his colours, there were music notes which actually were a Bob Marley song on his mask, the pocket watch was a present from his grandpa and was carved with pictures of his favourite flowers. It was Michael, but pushed to his full potential.

“Brooke, I swear you're a witch. How the hell did you manage to make me look like this?!” Michael nearly screeched, elation coursing through him, just as it always did when he dressed up. Brooke giggled, her eyes raking over him appreciatively.

“Damn, Mikey. You look good. If you were straight I would snap you up.” She flirted playfully. Michael grinned, aiming for seductive.

“If I were straight, you'd the the top of my date list, sweetheart.” Michael dropped his pitch a little, forcing his voice into a lower register. He didn't do it often, but when he did it always got a good reaction. Brooke giggled again and blushed; Michael felt a small sense of accomplishment at that one. Maybe he should use this range of his voice more often.

“I'm going to go and get ready myself. I should only be a couple more minutes.” She winked and bounced her way into the bathroom, scooping up a pile of lavender ruffles which was apparently her dress.

 

The two arrived at the party 20 minutes later than expected, but Michael hadn't really expected anything else. Brooke was notoriously bad with times.

Standing outside the gym together, Michael felt his anxiety spike again, but Brooke’s hand in his kept him still. She gave a gentle squeeze and lead him into the packed room, music, flashing lights and the smell of teenagers flooding their senses.

Suddenly, Michael felt a lot more at home. He wasn't one for parties normally, but he had been to too many concerts to be uncomfortable amidst loud music and writhing bodies.

Music was Michael’s lifeblood; it thundered in his pulse and danced through his voice. Music guided Michael through life, and he felt more at home when deafened by music than in the normal world.

Michael smiled, and he felt Brooke gently pat his arm.

“I think I'm gonna dance for a bit. Meet up with you and the rest of the group in about 10 minutes? By the punch table.” Brooke nodded, grinning at the attitude shift. She was happy he finally relaxed, even if she had known it would happen. She left him to his devices, shooting everyone a quick text for where to meet up.

Michael made his way to the dance floor, allowing himself to be guided through the crowd by the music. The pounding techno beat died off as the song came to an end and Michael recognised the start of a revamped flamenco mix. He grinned, knowing his Mama had taught him how to dance to this style, both with a partner and without. Michael watched as the floor cleared a little, people a little intimidated by the new style.

Michael paused, holding himself back, moving into the correct position in the now empty dance floor.

Then he danced.

Michael's allowed his body to move to the music, his feet gliding over the floor, moving rapidly as he almost skipped to the beat. His arm moved precisely, hitting each pose beautifully and gracefully. Michael let the music control his body, spinning and stamping when the music called for it. Michael felt himself cease to exists for the shortest moment, he was the music and the music was him.

He loved dancing.

The crowd of dancers had cleared the floor entirely by the time the song was even halfway done, too entranced by Michael’s beautiful movements to want to dance themselves. He was a master at work, knowing just how to control the music spilling through his blood.

He was a siren, casting his spell over the unsuspecting audience, luring them with the promise of love and beauty and fulfilling their every desire. He paid them no mind, not even realising they were watching. He was too entrapped by the music.

Finally, the music built up for a final call, and Michael answered with everything he had. He threw himself into every last movement until finally, as the music blasted its final notes, he froze and collapsed dramatically.

The applause was deafening, and it was only then he realised people were watching. Michael picked himself up and looked around, finally seeing how all eyes were fixed on him. He was glad the makeup was covering his blush as he took a quick bow and quickly made his way over to the drinks table where he saw Brooke waiting.

“You were amazing, honey. I'm so proud of you.” She whispered as he collapsed in her arms, his social anxiety finally flaring up again. For a moment, he stood there, holding the smaller girl, allowing himself to catch his breath. The he stood and smiled.

“It was amazing, I don't think I've ever danced so well before.” He enthused, his excitement bouncing back tenfold. Then confusion made itself known. “Where are the others?” Brooke frowned and pulled out her phone.

“Okay, so Rich and Jake are coming later, they're busy setting up for the after party. Chloe was around here somewhere, I think she's just nipped to the ladies room to touch up her lipstick. Christine and Jenna were over by the DJ booth, both trying to get their song requests through. They refuse to leave until they get their songs. And Jeremy should be around here somewhere. Maybe he’s on the dance floor?” Brooke listed them all off, smiling when she got to Jeremy.

She could see Michael’s blush when he realised Jeremy might have been watching his previous display of skill. Honestly, Brooke thought it was about time she interfered a little since neither boy had made a move in almost a full year. She subtly sent a text to Jeremy specifically, knowing he sometimes muted the group chat, telling him to come over to the drinks table.

Chloe arrived before him. She stopped still when she saw Brooke chatting easily with a handsome stranger, but composed herself and walked over. She looked over the stranger flirtatiously, then greeted both of them.

“Brooke, aren't you going to introduce me to your… new friend?” Chloe purposefully made it seem like she was interested. She didn't like the fact that Brooke might be flirting with this guy.

“Chloe, this is just-” Brooke began with a giggle, but Michael cut her off.

“Miss Valentine, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Miss Lohst was just telling me how radiant you looked this evening.” Michael lowered his voice again, disguising it just enough that Chloe wouldn't recognise him. He could tease her about this tomorrow. He bowed, low and formal, before straightening. Brooke was stifling her giggles while Chloe looked torn between flattered and confused.

Michael offered a charming smile and winked at Brooke before turning and leaving the two to their own devices. He heard some angry spluttering from Chloe, but otherwise decided it was best to let them talk in peace. Brooke wanted to ask Chloe out properly tonight and he wasn't going to get in the way of that.

Michael was halfway round the edge of the room, back on his way to the dance floor, when a tall, gangly figure smacked straight into him. The figure promptly fell on his ass, giggling drunkenly and Michael felt his stomach flip as he recognised them.

Jeremy was wearing a navy blue suit with a baby blue vest, and his mask was designed to look like it was carved from marble. His soft blue eyes looked almost electric with the subtle makeup that was done around them. Michael guessed it was Christine who did, it if the eyeliner was anything to go by. Jeremy’s hair had even more curls to it, and it flopped down artfully in front of his mask, almost obscuring one eye.

He offered his hand down to his friend and helped him up. Jeremy smiled and looked at him, ready to thank his helper but the words died before they could make it out.

 

Jeremy looked at this stranger, who looked so familiar yet so different from anyone he knew, and was instantly rendered speechless. The man was too beautiful for words.

His clothes: impeccable. His skin: flawless. His hair: soft and perfectly styled. His eyes: dark and kind and beautiful. His face: god help me.

“Are you alright, Jeremy? You seem more than a little tipsy.” His voice was deep, sweet and smooth like chocolate. God Jeremy was about to have a heart attack. And somehow this Adonis knew his name.

“Uh… yeah, I'm okay.” Jeremy felt his face flush and he had to look away from the stranger. “How do you know my name? I'm nothing special… and you're gorgeous.” Jeremy would curse his loose tongue later, blaming the alcohol that Dustin Kropp had given him for his bravery.

The man flushed, apparently not used to such a compliment, which was ridiculous because surely someone as handsome as him would be told as much every day. The man paused, as though trying to make a split second decision, before nodding to himself and smiling at Jeremy.

Jermey’s heart almost couldn't take it.

“Of course I know you, you're the most handsome guest here, Mr Heere. I was hoping I might be able to have at least a single dance with you?” The man bowed low, his invitation so formal yet so familiar. There was a light edge to his voice, as though he knew he sounded old fashioned but it was more of an inside joke. Jeremy desperately wanted to understand it.

“Umm… I'm really clumsy, I don't think I would make a good partner… wait, weren't you the one who was dancing a few minutes ago. I definitely can't keep up with you! You were amazing!” Jeremy felt himself ramble but couldn't really stop it. This man was truly something special, commanding the dance floor as he did only moments ago. There was no way Jeremy could even hope to keep up.

“I happen to know you can be very coordinated, Jeremy. You just lack confidence.” The man spoke, his voice sweet and teasing. It seemed so familiar that for a second, Jeremy was left reeling. Then the moment passed and he indulged in the man once again.

“Well confidence isn't something you can teach.” Jeremy trailed off, not really wanting to deny this man anything and yet, too nervous to dance. He was also probably a little too drunk to keep up, despite only having a little.

The man cocked his head and thought for a moment, then his face lit up. It was a mixture of hot and adorable.

“It’s just a case of getting you to feel the music. I think I know just the song to help, it'll be a nice introduction.” The man disappeared, making his way over to the DJ booth and calling him down to talk. Jeremy was left with his thoughts for a second.

This man had to go to the high school, everyone was required to show their student IDs when they entered. So he was a student. Other than that, Jeremy didn't really have much to go on. He couldn't shake the familiarity though, and for a moment, Michael popped into his head as he was the only one Jeremy was really that familiar with. Then he shook off the thought, realising that the man couldn't be Michael. He was too confident in the crowd, too happy to be among so many people. Michael hated crowds with a passion. Besides, Michael didn't want to come tonight, understandably so.

Suddenly, Jeremy was snapped from his thoughts as the music changed and the DJ called out over the mic.

“Okay, so this song is to help anyone who is having trouble dancing. My main man Red here recommended it, and you all saw how good he moves, so give it a whirl.”

The man, Red apparently, worked back through the crowd to Jeremy and pulled him onto the dance floor. The music had a distinct Latin feel to it, but still sounded modern enough to fit the rest of the dance.

“Here, listen. I want you to close your eyes.” Red murmured, moving closer to Jeremy, his voice barely audible above the music. He felt two strong hands rest on his hips, but he obeyed, curious to see how this would turn out. “Now I want you to focus on the music. Let it run through you, feel it pulse in your blood. I know you can dance well enough, Jeremy. Just let go and trust your music to guide you.”

The instructions sounded a little cliche, but as Jeremy listened and focused, he felt his hips begin to sway. A hand trailed up to his arm, surprisingly gentle and cautious, and then Jeremy felt it move on its own accord. The same happened when Red brushed his other arm and suddenly, Jeremy was dancing.

It felt easy with Red guiding him, lightly brushing his hands over where Jeremy needed to move next. After a moment, he didn't even need that, feeling the music run through him.

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh with joy, this man was truly something special.

Jeremy didn't even notice the other dancers on the floor, he was too caught up in the music. When he felt Red lightly brush their palms together, he naturally spun in to where his dance partner was, somehow keeping his balance.

Red let out a triumphant cry and finally let himself get into the music too. His hips swayed in perfect time as he danced with Jeremy. It was like Jeremy was the only other person in the room. The two moved somehow in perfect harmony, as though they already knew each other's minds.

For the first time, Jeremy lost himself while dancing. And beyond that, he lost himself in the music. He let it pulse through him, jangling his nerves and moving him like a puppet. He let it happen and found he actually was capable of not only grace, but confidence as well. Jeremy had never felt so alive as he did when dancing with Red.

The music ended, but somehow the buzzing in Jeremy’s blood didn't. It was as though he had been cursed by powerful magic, and he didn't want it to end. So even as the next song started playing, and Red let him go, Jeremy merely switched up the style and pulled him back.

Red looked startled, but he didn't resist. If anything his grin from earlier became devious, as though he was stealing away a great prize.

They danced for so long, with Jeremy holding out longer than he knew possible. It was as though his stamina knew no bounds, or at least he fed off the same energy that Red was giving out. They danced through different styles, tempos, and genres, eyes barely leaving each other for a moment.

Jeremy had never felt such a connection with anyone, no so quickly. It was as though they had known each other for eternity and Jeremy was rapidly becoming addicted to the powerful energy Red gave out. The didn't need words, just responded to how the other moved. Together, they were a beautiful harmony.

After what seemed for forever, Jeremy decided to take initiative, and he quickly left Red to talk to the DJ, requesting a specific song for him and Red. The DJ didn't need much in the way of encouragement, as entrapped by Red’s skills as the rest; any chance to see him really get into it was going to be amazing.

The crowd parted as Jeremy locked eyes with his partner across the dance floor, the sound of trumpets filling the air. His hips swayed hypnotically as he made his way over to Red, who seemed thoroughly captured by the sight.

Red snapped out of his stupor as Jeremy reached him, and threw his arms around the boy as the lyrics started. Eyes glazed, as though both were in a trance, they danced.

Jeremy let himself be led, keeping up with Red’s movements somehow, as they moved together in tandem. Red rapidly switched styles when he recognised the musics, his body moving more fluidly and seductively, his mouth quirked up in a half smirk. His dark eyes were lidded, almost lustful but somehow not.

Jeremy did blush and gasp the first time Red dipped him, but the second time he saw it coming. He thought back to some of his favourite movies, and decided to let himself let go completely. Lifting his leg, he hooked it over Red’s hip as they leant down, the movements becoming more sensual. Red blushed lightly at the action, but didn't slow down, instead lifting Jeremy and spinning, holding the leg in place.

There were a few cheers for this action, but neither noticed, too wrapped up in the music and each other.

They didn't even notice that the floor had cleared entirely to make way for Red and his partner, simply moving to fill the space with their energy. There was something so perfect about this moment, and Jeremy never wanted it to end.

He had never moved so fluidly, never felt the music so strongly, never become so caught up in somebody else’s eyes.

Eventually, the song ended, and the moment broke.

Jeremy was riding off the euphoria of the moment and the little alcohol still coursing though his system, he didn’t realise that he was moving in for a kiss until his lips pressed against Red’s.

The man stiffened for a moment, before melting into the feeling, his eyes falling shut. It was quick but passionate, the tension they had built from the song bursting out in one final, amazing collision.

Then Red pulled back, suddenly looking afraid.

“You don't mean that, Jeremy. If you knew who I was, you wouldn't mean that.” He sounded wrecked, as though that simple kiss had meant everything to him. Jeremy hated to hear this perfect man, this beautiful stranger, so upset.

“Then tell me who you are so I can tell you that I do.” Jeremy’s nerves felt alright with worry, he couldn't find his perfect match just to lose them to fear.

Red paused, then turned and ran, a quick cry of ‘I’m sorry!’ Echoing behind him. Jeremy gave chase, but couldn't keep up to Red, no matter how hard he tried. Dancing had drained him. Still, he pursued as best he could.

Jeremy lost sight of Red after a moments, finding himself out of breath outside the school. As he stopped to recover and mourn what might have been, he discovered a pocket watch laying on the ground. The chain looked like the one Red had hanging out of his pocket earlier. It must be Red’s.

Red would want this back, it looked valuable and well loved.

Red would try to find this.

Jeremy could use this to find Red.

With the promise of a future meet up, Jeremy found himself brightening as he made his way back to the party, needing to find his friends to explain his clever plan.

 

The next morning found Michael back to normal. His hair was gelled up and hidden partially behind his headband, his face was bare, with the slightest hint of the mascara clinging to his eyelashes still. His tuxedo was tucked back into the back of his closet, along with his mask. Instead, he wore his usual hoodie and jeans combo. The confident persona he had pulled out was tucked away again, and Michael found himself slouching as he navigated through the crowded halls at school.

Last night felt like a dream.

He had danced with Jeremy for well over an hour. They had danced and flirted through dancing. Jermey had kissed him.

Jeremy Heere had kissed him.

Michael felt himself flush as he thought back to it. He had so much fun last night, dancing with his best friend while being someone else, and that kiss had topped it all off. It was perfect, the song had ended, they were panting from exhaustion and JEREMY HAD KISSED HIM!

Michael pulled his hood up more, hiding behind the fabric and letting himself be surrounded by the calming tones of Bob Marley. Last night was a dream, and Michael knew he had to keep it that way.

Jeremy didn't know that Red was Michael. He was tipsy, he didn't mean the kiss. And even if he did, Jeremy didn't have those feelings for Michael. He had made it quite clear when he ignored all the flirting Michael did in recent months. So Michael had to let Red stay in the past, stay as part of the dream.

He felt his conviction waver slightly when he saw how happy Jeremy looked as he chatted with the small crowd of students surrounding him. They all seemed to be hanging on his every word.

“I told you, I don't know who he was,” there was humour in Jeremy’s voice, he was near laughing, “but I feel like I should. The way he moved was too perfect for me to not recognise him. I'm telling you, if I saw him dance again I'd recognise him in a heartbeat.” Jeremy’s voice sounded dreamy by the time he quietened down. His eyes were almost glazed as he lost himself in thought.

Ah. So they were taking about Red. And all these students wanted to know who he was. Yeah, Michael wasn't about to let them find out.

Instead, he pushed his way gently through the group and placed a hand on jeremy’s shoulder.

“Jeremy, my buddy! How's it hanging? You look seriously out of it!” Michael kept his voice light, teasing. He kept well away from his lower tones, not wanting even a chance of being recognised.

Jeremy started when he felt Michael grab him, but then he turned and shot Michael a radiant smile, a light blush on cheeks.

“I'm awesome, just thinking about last night.” Yeah, Michael thought to himself, you and me both.

“Oh? Did someone finally romance your skinny ass?” Michael teased, genuinely curious to see Jeremy's reaction.

Jeremy’s blush darkened, his smile still as bright as ever. Michael noted how his blue eyes shone happily, with a touch of longing behind it. His resolve strengthened, Jeremy never looked at Michael like that. He wouldn't look like that if he knew Red was Michael.

“Yeah, actually. I found someone last night, he was amazing, and god Michael, could he dance. I swear he was like a music god or something, I've never seen anyone move like him before.” Jeremy’s tone was that of adoration, and Michael felt his pride swell ever so slightly. He had certainly made an impression, hadn't he?

Michael chuckled and arched an eyebrow.

“Oh really? I could take him, no one out dances the Mell. Sounds like you have one hell of a crush, my friend.” Michael fell back into his easy interaction. If he pretended that Red was someone else, he could actually function and even talk about him. It would make dealing with Jermey easier.

Jeremy was beet red by this point, but his grin was bright and lovesick.

“You have no idea.” Was all he said. Oh wow, this seemed to be even worse than the whole crush on Christine situation. Michael knew he was in deep trouble. At least Jeremy wasn't singing about Red… yet.

Jeremy threw his arms around Michael, using his friend to hold him up as he fell over in a false swoon. Michael fumbled to hold his friend, grabbing his waist lightly to stop him from toppling to the ground. Jeremy had literally no upper body strength, no matter how tightly he held on last night.

Jeremy froze for a second, his eyes wide, and Michael panicked, thinking he was found out. He had held Jeremy like this a number of times last night. Then Jeremy sighed and relaxed.

Michael chuckled nervously and pulled Jeremy back up to a standing position. He felt uncomfortable with so many people watching him, especially with Jeremy being so dramatic.

Sure, last night he had the whole party watching him as he danced, but that was different. He had a mask on, a level on anonymity which protected him. It gave him confidence. And he was dancing with Jeremy, who was looking at him with such intensity, how could he not want to be watched?

Here, in the middle of the school hallway, he had none of those things. He was Michael, the antisocial headphones kid who was the weird, stoner friend of the popular kids. He wasn't looked down on anymore but he wasn't exactly accepted either.

He wasn't loved like Red was.

Add another reason why he couldn't reveal he was Red. Beyond Jeremy, the whole school would find out. He would become even weirder because how could the shy stoner kid be that confident dancer, who had flirted with one of the most popular guys in school?

(Jeremy had managed to earn a good reputation of his own after the whole thing with the SQUIP. Besides being friendly with the popular kids, he also became more outgoing and joined the drama club and the fundraising committee.

Jeremy made himself cool, but this time he brought Michael with him, keeping his best friend close. He refused to do things if Michael wasn't allowed to go for no reason. He used his newfound popularity to help even out the social structure of the school, removing the stigmas for most groups. For the most part, it worked.

Michael was one of those exceptions.)

Michael watched Jeremy as he stumbled and giggled. Jeremy was so lovesick, it would normally be hilarious.

“God, Michael, he was just so… gah! I can't even explain it! He had me dancing like a professional, like we had rehearsed it. And I swear, he could have had anyone there, he was gorgeous, everyone was falling at his feet. I'm pretty sure he got some of the jocks questioning their sexuality he was that handsome, but out of everyone, he wanted to dance specifically with me. He asked me to dance, he even told me he had been hoping to dance with me. I mean, how did he even notice me?” Jeremy was rambling happily, and Michael noticed with no small amount of relief that the crowd had dispersed. He didn't think he could take both causes of stress.

Speaking of stress, Michael spotted Jenna striding over to them purposefully. She was on a mission. Now, normally Michael liked Jenna, she was actually really nice and Michael’s guilty pleasure was listening to the drama of the school, but right now he really just wanted to hide away from all of this. She was no doubt going to be asking about Red.

“Guys! I need to talk to you!” Jenna called over and Jeremy finally spotted her.

“Heya, Jen. What’s up?” Michael grinned back, pulling on a false chill. He didn't want anyone to find out, but especially not Jenna. If she found out, the whole school would know by the end of the day. Michael needed to keep calm if he wanted to keep his secret.

“Jeremy, I need to know everything you remember about Red. My blog is blowing up with questions and I don't have the answers. You know how much I hate that. And Michael, I know you decided to stay home last night and all but I need your help.” Jenna was straight to the point, surprising no one. Michael felt himself calm a little when she mentioned his plans for last night. It seemed only Brooke knew he went.

“Shoot, I have a feeling this one could go on about this mystery guy for ages, so maybe I can help first?” Jenna shot a quick look at Jeremy, who seemed a little spaced out, then nodded and pulled out her phone.

“I took a video of Jeremy and Red dancing last night. No one recognises the guy and I was hoping that you might. Also I want to know if you think he’s gay, since you're one of the only open gay guys I know.” Michael found himself half choking on his own spit. He was expecting the first half, not the second half.

Jenna chuckled, knowing that her direct approach often threw people off. She normally didn't go to Michael for help, more to share what she found, so he wasn't used to it. Michael calmed himself and nodded, ignoring Jermey’s loud laughter.

“Sure, let me see.” Michael was surprised at how steady his voice was. He felt his anxiety spike, this was the first time he had been recorded dancing in public. What if he actually looked ridiculous, or he didn't move as well as he thought he did? What if he was off beat? What if-?

Michael’s thoughts were interrupted by Jenna shoving her phone under his nose and music starting.

It was from the last dance.

Michael watched, entranced at how he and Jeremy moved. They were graceful, passionate and totally in time. If Michael didn't know better, he would have said the couple on screen had rehearsed the dance beforehand.

Michael looked them both over, realising that he really looked very different. He looked nothing like himself, where he seemed dumpy and short and sort of round thanks to his clothing choices, Red was tall, slim and angular. Red was handsome and confident and it was evident from his flirty, almost hungry expression that he was utterly smitten with Jeremy.

Jeremy, who looked at Red the same way.

“I don't know the guy, but he’s 100% gay. Or at least, gay for Jeremy.” Michael managed to choke out and Jenna shot him a sympathetic look, knowing full well about Michael’s crush on Jeremy. Still, Michael forged on. “I actually think he looks like the guy Brooke told me about. She told me that a guy was chatting to her, and when Chloe tried to flirt with him he brushed her off without a second glance. So yeah, I'm thinking 100% gay.”

Michael sent a silent apology to Brooke, he knew he was setting Jenna on her, but he couldn't deal with this right now. He would warn her as soon as he could, she would have at least until lunch before Jenna could get her.

Jenna lit up, loving the new information and possible informant. She offered a quick hug to Michael and turned to Jermey, deciding to talk during their shared study they had the period before lunch.

The bell rang, and after a quick goodbye, Michael ran off to his home room. He shot Brooke a quick apology and a pleading message to nor reveal about who Red was.

She questioned his choice, of course she did, while they sat together in their Astronomy elective. He explained his reasoning, heart heavy and expression sad. Eventually, despite not being happy about it, Brooke agreed. She also made him promise to at least consider telling Jeremy if he didn't tell anyone else, just so that this didn't consume Michael.

 

The next two weeks were torture for Michael. No new gossip seemed to pop up, so Red was still the hottest thing this side of New York. Everyone wanted to know who he was, and half of them wanted to ask him out.

It didn't help that Jeremy was still obsessed with finding him again. Michael had discovered that Jeremy had found his pocket watch and was hoping beyond hope that Red would come back to collect it. He wouldn't let anyone else touch the thing, and Michael didn't dare go and claim it as his, despite how much he missed fiddling with it.

Jeremy would constantly lament about how much he wished he could see Red again, and at times Michael considered revealing himself just to catch a break from it. Jeremy was hopelessly crushing on his mystery man, and Michael wished that it was him, really him not a persona, that caused the dreamy look in his friend’s eye.

“I know I only spent like an hour with him but there was something special between us. I just know we knew each other. We were too in sync.” Jeremy was talking about Red again, and Michael was nearing the end of his rope. He didn't know how much longer he could take being around Jeremy of this kept up. It hurt, knowing that Jeremy was only attracted to him when he didn't know it was Michael.

Brooke noticed Michael’s melancholy look, because the next moment she had launched into a funny story about her most recent date with Chloe. It involved Pinkberry and three tubs off frozen yogurt ending up on a douchebag who tried to flirt with Chloe. Turns out little Brookie Cookie was the possessive type.

Michael felt himself perk up with the energy of the story, feeling a lot happier now he wasn't thinking about Red. His good mood continued until he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Michael stiffened and looked around for the source of the stare.

He locked eyes with Jeremy, who promptly blushed and looked in another direction.

Huh, weird.

Except it kept happening, all throughout he rest of lunch, Michael would feel Jeremy looking at him, as though only seeing him for the first time. Yet, as soon a Michael looked back, Jeremy would turn away and blush. He was acting strange, but Michael didn't entirely mind.

The rest of the school day passed without much incident, and Michael found himself waiting in the corridor just outside the auditorium for Jeremy. He had a quick meeting with Mr Reyes about the music in the current play, and he had asked Michael to wait and give him a ride home.

Michael had his headphones on, and he let himself enjoy the empty corridors a little for once. He put on some salsa music, wanting to vent some excess energy, and began dancing. It wasn't as extravagant as when he was at the Halloween ball, but he was certainly getting into it.

Hips swaying, beats hit, rhythm passing through him easily. Michael lost himself in the music, just a little, just enough to really enjoy it. He closed his eyes, feeling the music guide him and knowing the halls well enough to not crash into anything. Michael was enjoying himself immensely, this being the first time he really let himself dance since the ball, he had missed dancing.

A loud, shocked gasp cut through his thoughts.

Michael spun around, locking eyes with a surprised and red faced Jeremy. For a moment, Jeremy stood frozen, confusion and shock written on his face, then he took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax. Michael was sure he was about to be called out, even if the style he was using had been very different to the one from Halloween. Fear and embarrassment pulsed through him as Jeremy smiled and walked over to him.

He pulled off Michael’s headphones and rested them around his friends neck.

“You don't need to be embarrassed, Michael, you're a really good dancer! I wish I could have seen you at the party, I'm sure you would have been epic!” Jeremy’s cheeks had cooled, but were still slightly rosy. His eyes shone with admiration and Michael felt himself puff up at the praise. For once that look was directed at him, and he couldn't help but feel himself get excited.

“Thanks! I was listening to some salsa music that mama recommended. She’s made it a point to teach me about all the Latin and Hispanic music that she grew up with, as well as the traditional Ecuadorian stuff too.” He grinned, feeling himself relax properly.

“You're really great, Michael. Maybe you could teach me sometime?” Jeremy asked shyly, ducking his head. Michael chuckled and nodded, offering his hand and leading Jeremy to the car park. The journey home was so enjoyable, Michael felt like he might actually consider coming clean about being Red.

If Jeremy was having this reaction to just Michael, he might even like Michael when he was Red.

He changed his mind when he saw Jermey post another picture of the pocket watch, asking where Red was, and saying how he would be getting getting some help with his dancing.

 

Michael didn't go in the next day. Or the next. Michael didn't go in for the rest of the week. He felt heartbroken, Jeremy didn't want him, he wanted someone who Michael pretended to be.

Michael ignored his phone during this time. He got so many texts and calls that he ended up turning off his phone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Michael just wanted time to wallow in his misery. He could be pretend to be happy next week.

It wasn't until Brooke was pounding on his door on Sunday, Chloe in tow, that Michael really left his room. He let them in, with no word of greeting. They didn't say anything, probably taking in the dead flame behind his eyes and the wreck he knew he had become.

Why couldn't they have waited until tomorrow?

“Mikey, we need to talk.” Brooke murmured and pulled him into a tight hug. Michael had missed physical contact, he was a very tactile person and he hadn't been around anyone for days. He clung to Brooke, allowing a few tears to escape.

“Shhh, it's okay, Mikey. I can promise you, it's gonna be okay.” Brooke’s tone was kind and Michael loosened the hug, stepping back and offering her a watery smile. Chloe, silent but ever present, watched on with curiosity but also with patience; she knew the two were close and while she didn't understand exactly what was going on, she knew Michael was hurting and that Brooke was worried. That was enough to make her patient enough for almost anything.

The three entered the living room and sat down on the couch, Michael waiting for someone to break the silence, unwilling to do it himself.

Eventually, he felt too awkward staying in silence.

“I thought he might like me, after he saw me dancing the other day. He was acting shy and sweet and almost nervous. I've only ever seen him act like that around people he likes. I thought I had a chance, but it turns out he's still only in it for Red. He asked me to teach him to dance so he could impress him. I'd bet, if Red turned up in his life, he would forget about me… again.” Michael’s voice was weak and scratchy from crying and extended periods of silence. He half scowled as he mentioned his ‘alter ego’.

Brooke shook her head, looking distressed. Even Chloe seemed upset somehow.

“Michael, Jeremy has barely said a word since you didn't turn up the other day.” Chloe’s voice was as harsh as usual, but there was certainly an element of panic behind it. Brooke nodded.

“He got worried, then he shut down. I've barely heard him say anything since you left and when he does speak, it's only to talk about you.”

Michael bolted upright in a panic. Jeremy had gone silent again? That hadn't happened at all since the SQUIP incident, and even then it was only a day or two here or there. It had almost been a full week since Michael had skipped, Jeremy was silent for that long?

“Please tell me he's eating, and actually sleeping? Oh god, has someone made sure he hasn't gotten hold of any sleeping tablets? He always takes too many of them when he gets like this. Why did I have to be so selfish? If I hadn't-” Michael’s word vomit was interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Michael, he's okay. He's taking care of himself because he doesn't want you to worry, he just doesn't understand what he did. And before you say anything, he knows it was him, that’s the only reason you would block him out. I think you need to come clean.” The little Cookie could be surprisingly stern when she wanted to be.

Michael shrank away, suddenly terrified. He couldn't confess to Jeremy, not when Jeremy was still so infatuated with Red. He would be rejected instantly.

Chloe seemed to be catching on to the situation, because after a moment she spoke up.

“You know, Jeremy told me he wished Red was you?” Michael’s head turned so fast that he was sure he got whiplash, “he told me that he wanted Red to be someone real, someone who he knew cared for him and he felt the same with. And he mentioned you specifically. I'm pretty sure if you told him you liked him, he would forget all about Red, because you aren't some fancy fairytale prince, you're his best friend, and he really cares about you.” Chloe’s tone was surprisingly tender, full of understanding. Michael realised she must have had the same realisation about Brooke. He felt a lot closer to Chloe all of a sudden.

Still, this was all too much to process. Between worry for Jeremy and what Chloe just told him, Michael was sure his head would explode.

“Thanks for coming to see me. I need a minute to think, but feel free to stay as long as you like. I’ll be in school tomorrow, so I'll see you then if I miss you on the way out.” Michael got up and headed back to the nest he had created on his bed. It was a good place to think when he couldn't use the basement bed. There were too many memories down there.

He curled up, thinking through everything that he had been told, and everything he remembered with Jeremy.

He thought of every smile Jeremy shot him that gave him butterflies, of every sigh and blush and giggle that showed Jeremy was in love. He thought of his own jealously when that was directed at someone else. Michael though of how happy he felt around Jeremy, of how empty he felt when they were apart. He thought of moving in perfect harmony with Jeremy on the dance floor, how their bodies moved together as one, controlled by a hypnotic beat.

Michael remembered how addictive that feeling was.

He thought over Jeremy’s stares and blushes directed at him recently, and how shy he had seemed when he asked for dance lessons. He also thought about how Jeremy confessed to forcing his crush on Christine even after it had lessened in strength because he was worried about what people would think. Jeremy had pulled back into himself after Michael disappeared.

They knew almost everything about each other, favourite foods, hiding places, the exact way to comfort each other after a nightmare. Michael knew just how Jeremy liked his coffee in the morning (lots of sugar, no milk) and just how much he cared about the people around him. Jeremy knew that Michael could taste when ever the slightest hint of paprika was added to his food, but also how little he thought of himself, of how afraid of other people he could get.

Was it possible that Jeremy might actually have feelings for Michael, despite knowing all the little bugs and flaws he had?

Could Michael dare to dream?

The answer was yes, he could.

Michael sprung out of his nest with more energy than he knew he possessed at that time and sprinted downstairs to see if his guests had let themselves out. It had only been about 10 minutes or so, there was a good chance they were. Heheard sounds from the living room and skidded to a stop in front of the couch.

“Brookie Cookie! I need you to make me look fabulous again!”

Michael paused, finally taking in the fact that Brooke was in Chloe’s lap and the two were bright red. “Also, no having sex on my couch. I have to sit there, you know.”

Chloe burst out laughing, with Brooke giggling along. The shorter of the two turned to Michael and arched an eyebrow.

“Are you sure you want me to do that, Michael? You were so adamant that we don't tell him.”

“Eh, I'm probably going to humiliate myself anyway, might as well do it in style. Plus that mask was really a great confidence boost.” Michael shrugged, a happy blush dusting his cheeks.

Chloe looked very confused and more than a little lost. She glanced between Brooke and Michael, mouth gaping like a goldfish. Michael offered an easy grin and slightly arched an eyebrow, just like he had to her at the ball. The pieces clicked into place.

“Wait, so you’re-” Michael cut her off, shifting his voice into the deeper tones. He offered a small bow and a cheeky wink, his mood doing a full 180 from earlier. Deciding to hope really did wonders for your outlook.

“Indeed, Miss Valentine. And you and miss Lohst are still as lovely as ever.”

Chloe gasped, and reached over to smack his arm.

“You asshole, I thought you were flirting with Brooke!” She cackled. Michael joined in and shrugged.

“I guess I am just that irresistible.” He chuckled, keeping his voice low. Brooke waved her arms between the two, her overly long sleeved flapping adorably.

“So, Mikey, what's the plan?”

Michael grinned, allowing his dramatic tendencies to take full control for once.

“Well first I need to go and see Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy had been feeling down all week. He had made Michael sad somehow, and he didn't know what to do to fix it. Michael wasn't answering anyones’s messages, or their calls or anything. Jeremy was worried.

When the doorbell rang downstairs, he almost didn't go to get it. But his dad was out, and if Jeremy didn't, no one would. Sighing sadly, he pulled himself out of his makeshift comfort nest on his bed and trudged downstairs. He opened the door, fully aware at how miserable he looked but not caring enough to try to hide it.

His expression shifted to surprise as soon as he caught sight of the familiar red hoodie.

“Michael!” Jeremy exclaimed, his voice slightly croaky from disuse. He launched himself at Michael, who already had opened his arms ready for this. The hug felt sweet, full of unspoken affection and a request for forgiveness. “I'm so sorry, Micah. I don't know why you got so upset but I'm sorry! Please tell me what I did wrong, I don't wanna hurt you like that again!” He mumbled into the thick plush of Michael’s hoodie.

Michael chuckled lightly as he rubbed a soothing hand over Jeremy’s back.

“It wasn't only you, Jere Bear. I got caught up in my own head and let my own fears get the better of me. I’ve… had a lot going on these past few weeks. I'm sorry for locking you out.”

Jeremy clung tighter, feeling even worse for not noticing that Michael was hurting. He was so blinded by his stupid crush that he let his best friend suffer. He was really the worst.

“Hey, now. None of that. I know you're beating yourself up about this,” Jeremy was a bit startled that Michael figured it out so quickly, but he really shouldn't be surprised. Michael knew Jeremy better than Jeremy knew himself sometimes. “I was making a real effort to make sure you didn't notice. No one did, not even Jenna. But that's because I didn't want you worrying about me. I've realised that was stupid, so I'm sorry for that.”

Jeremy shook his head, and burrowed deeper into Michael’s embrace. He had been so worried he had lost his friend, and was beyond glad to find out he hadn't. He didn't know if he could live without Michael by his side.

Eventually, Jeremy let Michael go and stood back to look him over. He didn't appear to have any bandages on, so that was good; he wasn't falling back into old patterns from years ago. He looked a little thinner than before, but Jeremy knew that when Michael got into a mood he would forget to eat and do pretty much anything to take care of himself. It wasn't for long enough to be a serious worry this time around. Michael seemed okay physically at least.

Looking up, finally meeting Michael’s gaze, he saw nerves, affection and warmth. Michael was a little scared but functioning alright.

Jeremy felt a good chunk of his worry melt away. Nothing permanent had happened yet. Michael was alright.

He grabbed Michael’s hand and led him over to the couch. Michael didn't resist, but he did look a little uncomfortable. He offered a weak smile as they sat down.

“You said you've had a lot on your mind, right?” Jeremy asked, and Michael nodded, “well I'm here to listen. I wanna help, Micah. So tell me what’s bothering you and maybe I can help work it out?” His tone was hopeful, but he knew Michael wouldn't tell him, not yet anyway. It would take time for Michael to feel comfortable opening up after pulling away, so Jeremy was ready for a rejection. He just wanted Michael to know that the offer still stood, as it always did.

“I… I can't right now, Jere,” there we go, “But I promise, tomorrow night we can talk if you're still up for it.” Okay that was a surprise. Jeremy blinked, stunned for a moment. It would normally take a lot longer before Michael would be ready to talk. Still, Jeremy wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Yeah that works for me; you can come over and stay the night if that would make it easier.”

Michael chuckled, but it sounded almost sad.

“If you still want me around, then sure. But there is a good possibility you'll be otherwise distracted tomorrow night after I tell you a message I am supposed to deliver.” Jeremy cocked his head, not understanding until Michael added: “It’s from Red.”

Jeremy stiffened, not expecting Michael to even mention Red, not after Jeremy had been so obsessed with him. Then something else registered and Jeremy felt himself get a little frustrated.

“Wait, so you know who Red is?” Michael nodded, not meeting Jeremy’s accusatory gaze. “Then why didn't you tell me! I've been looking for the guy for weeks!” Jeremy couldn't keep the slight hint and anger and betrayal out of his voice; he was really smitten with Red, even if the man in question hadn't even registered as a passing thought while Michael was missing.

“He didn't want you to know.” Michael stated simply. He forged on when he noticed Jermey’s frustration turn to confusion. “He was scared. That he wouldn't be enough for you, that you'd be disappointed when you saw the man behind the mask. He didn't want to taint a perfect memory of a perfect night with a rejection.”

Jeremy paused, realising that it was a more than understandable fear. A few details of that night were hazy thanks to the alcohol, but he remembered Red’s panic right after the kiss; how he felt like Jeremy wouldn't want to kiss him if he knew his true identity. He must think as poorly of himself as Michael did if he truly believed that.

(Jeremy was working on Michael’s hidden self worth issues. He had ignored them for so long, before he had the SQUIP and saw everything a lot more clearly, that they were deeply engrained. Michael had always put Jeremy’s issues first and that had left a good amount of damage to fix up.

It would take time, but Jeremy knew they were making progress.

Slow progress, but progress none the less.)

“What- What was the… the message?” Jeremy tripped over those few words, anxiety and excitement flaring up, but he managed to get them out to a mostly understandable level. Michael chuckled.

“He wants to meet with you again,” Jeremy sucked in a shaky breath but didn't say anything. “Tomorrow at lunch. He wants you to wait in the auditorium, on the stage, he’ll meet you there and tell you who he really is. He’s ready to be brave, for you.” 

Michael still wouldn't meet Jeremy’s gaze, but he was too spaced out to notice. Red wanted to see him again, he wanted to finally reveal himself after all this time. Jeremy felt a surge of nervousness.

“What if I'm not good enough for him, though? What if I'm too boring for him when I'm not running on adrenaline and booze?” Jeremy couldn't help but let out the scared whisper. He jumped when Michael burst out laughing,

“You seriously don't have to worry about that, dude. The guy is head over heels for you, I’m talking seriously crazy levels of smitten. You’re more than enough in his books, you always have been. It just took him having the chance to be anonymous to actually express it.”

Jeremy felt his nerves deflate a little. Red already liked him… a lot by the sounds of it. He would be enough. But Jeremy also felt a little conflicted, guilty even, after everything that had happened.

Jeremy, who had growing feelings for Michael for the better part of the year, was getting a chance with someone who seemed perfect, and yet he wasn't entirely satisfied.

He thought Red was handsome, but so was Michael, with his charming smiled and warm eyes you could get lost in and hair that tended to floof whenever he first woke up. He thought Red was confident, but so was Michael, with his loud personality and unwillingness to change himself despite how little he appreciatedhow amazing he was. He thought Red was an amazing dancer, but so was Michael, Jeremy had seen as much the other day, and he somehow knew that it was only a fraction of what Michael was capable.

Jeremy had realised that everything he liked about Red, he also liked about Michael.

Still, it was Michael who was reassuring him, and Michael who was encouraging him. Michael seemed to think that Red had a chance at making Jeremy happy. Jeremy would be a fool if he didn't at least try, if he didn't meet Red and give him a chance. They were obviously attracted to each other, and so Jeremy decided to give it a shot.

“Can you tell him that I’ll be there?” Michael smiled and nodded, looking rather pleased with himself. Jeremy didn't know why, but he was just glad Michael was feeling better.

“I need to head off now, mama and ina are cooking tonight and I’ve managed to get really hungry. I'll see you tomorrow? After school if I can't catch you during lunch.” Jeremy giggled. If Michael’s appetite had returned he was feeling loads better.

“Sure, I’ll see you then.” Jeremy wrapped Michael in another quick hug before letting him leave, something they both seemed to need, if the way Michael held him tightly was any indication.

It properly hit Jeremy while he was scrolling through tumblr later that night. He was going to meet Red. Red wanted to see him. Red wanted to give them a chance.

Working himself up into a near panic, he did the first thing that always came to mind when he had emotional problems: call Christine. They might have broken up after a couple of dates, but that was only because they realised friends was better for both of them. Christine was always the best person besides Michael to talk to when he was struggling.

She picked up on the 5th ring, sounding a little tired but not in the way of having just woken up.

“Christine, I need your help…”

 

Jeremy was fidgeting nervously all morning. He couldn't sit still, and Christine was constantly having to smack him to stop him messing up his outfit. It wasn't much, just his best jeans and a nice button up, but Christine had worked hard to make Jeremy look amazing for this and she wasn't about to let him make a mess of himself. Jeremy was pretty sure he was going to have a bruise on his arm by the time lunch came around.

Luckily, he managed to make it through relatively unscathed, but a little shaken from Christine’s scolding about not messing with his hair. She had styled it in the same way as from the party, so it was extra curly and sort of flopping down over one eye. It looked good but wasn't exactly practical.

Christine left Jeremy when they got to the auditorium. Apparently it had been booked, specifically so that Red could meet him there. It meant there wasn't any chance of being kicked out, and maybe even the chance to have another dance.

Jeremy was perched on the stage, swinging his legs over the edge when they started. His phone began buzzing insensately, his notifications going crazy.

Texts, snapchats, Instagram posts, everything. And he was tagged in them.

Red had arrived at school.

From what Jeremy could see from all the pictures and short videos, he looked as amazing as he had that night, sleek and put together. His face was a determined grin, he was moving quickly and with purpose.

Jeremy was so preoccupied by his phone that he didn't noticed the hordes of people wandering in until they all started whispering among themselves. His eyes widened when he saw every seat in the auditorium filled, not quite the whole school but close enough. It was the most full he had ever seen it. Someone had leaked about his and Red’s meeting. Everyone was here to finally see Red in person, and to find out which student had managed to capture their hearts. It was probably Jenna.

Jeremy felt his pulse begin to race, this was real.

He was going to get to see Red.

It took no more than 5 minutes for the hall to fill up, and Jeremy was sure he heard some pictures being taken, but he didn't care. He seemed calm enough on the outside, so that wasn't a problem. No the problem was inside.

He felt his stomach flip with nervousness and his heart clench. He couldn't do this. Not alone. He desperately wished Michael was here, supporting him, even if it were selfish. Michael would make everything okay, would give Jeremy the confidence to actually do this.

Jeremy was about to leave, becoming too overwhelmed by the crowd and the possibilities of what might happen, when the double doors to the auditorium slammed open.

Red stood there, arms held wide as he pushed the doors back, his face looking serious under the mask. His burgundy jacket was undone, letting the golden vest and black shirt shimmer under the spotlight which had somehow been pointed in his direction.

Confidence oozed off of him as he took long strides to the stage, moving to an unheard rhythm. His molten eyes looked determined yet excited and the smallest hint of his warm smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

Jeremy felt his heart skip a beat.

Red was here.

The uninvited audience fell silent as Red climbed gracefully onto the stage.

Jeremy felt frozen, all he could do was stare at Red, to drink in his appearance. He was as handsome as ever, but there was something more… Here, under bright lights and without the haze of alcohol, Jeremy could pick out more details than he ever got the night of the party: the dimple on his right cheek that was showing as he smiled, the small scar in one of his eyebrows which cut through it cleanly, the mole just above his lip which was partially obscured by make up. So many things that were so familiar, which would normally be-

“I'm glad you came.” Red interrupted his thoughts, his voice soft and genuine. It was as deep and rich as he remembered, and Jeremy felt himself melt upon hearing it.

“Of course, I've been looking for you ever since you left the party.” Jeremy’s voice was just as soft, just as tender, but the words held a lot more meaning now. So much fell into place, but he was too scared to say anything in case this was all a dream.

Suddenly, he remembered the pocket watch.

“Oh, I have something of yours! I found it after you ran off, I've been trying to get it back to you ever since.” Jeremy reached into his pocket, and pulled it out, the chain dangling artfully from his fingers. Red looked relieved, and happy to see it. He lifted it up, but didn't put it away just yet. Instead he clicked it open and started rubbing his thumb on the inside of the lid.

“You know, the rose on this has always been my favourite. But the cornflowers on the front were a close second. The real things match your eyes exactly. The poppy in the middle of the design looks just like the ones from the field you like to go to when you're overwhelmed. There are a lot of happy memories there from the times after, when I've found you.” Red turned to watch to show Jeremy the rose carved on the inside on the lid, which had slipped to one side to reveal a message. “My grandfather had this part added after he found out about you. He showed it to me when he gave me the watch about 5 years ago.” Red’s words were soft, nearly inaudible by this point, meant just for Jeremy.

He looked at the engraved message, curious as to how he never noticed the rose was supposed to move. It read:

‘To my youngest Grandson,

I am so proud you have found someone

In your life who you care so deeply for and

Who cares just as deeply for you.

I hope you keep him close, no matter what

Path you two take.’

Jermey couldn't help but gasp a little, touched. It was true though, he did care so deeply for Red; more than he had first realised. He looked up, meeting those familiar warm eyes, and smiled.

“I don't think he realised how real that was…” Jeremy trailed off, deciding to be brave for once. If Red could be brave by coming here, ready to show himself, then Jeremy could be brave too.

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Red’s lips. This time, it wasn't adrenaline or alcohol that prompted it, simply love and affection that he realised he was allowed to feel.

Red kissed back, just as gentle, almost cautious; he wasn't sure of what this meant but he knew what he wanted it to mean.

There were a few cheers from the crowd, but there where quickly shushed. Everyone wanted to see how this would play out. Red and Jeremy didn't even notice, too wrapped up in each other to hear anything but the pounding of their hearts.

As he pulled back, Jeremy wrapped his one arm around Red’s shoulder and reached down into the blazer pocket he could see was filled with something, pulling out a pair of strangely shaped glasses with small, green, stick on gems on the frames. He smiled and looked back up to Red, his eyes softer than ever.

Red looked nervous, and Jeremy decided he didn't like the look on him.

“You could have told me. I wish you had, we could have had so much more these past few weeks.” Jeremy’s voice was just as lovesick as ever, but it was also surprisingly strong. Red looked away, abashed.

“I was scared. I thought if you knew it was me, you would realise that I'm not anywhere near as cool as this and just leave me.” Red’s voice was still so much deeper than it should be, but Jeremy wasn't really complaining, it sounded hot.

Jeremy giggled, feeling a little drunk from happiness.

“I have never been less disappointed in my life. I don't think I could dream of a better person, I'm so happy it's you.” Red’s eyes snapped up, meeting Jeremy’s sincere gaze. He smiled, most of his apprehension melting away.

Slowly, Jeremy reached up to the back of Red’s head, wrapping his hands in the ribbon. Red’s breath hitched a little with fear, but he didn't try to stop him. Jeremy pulled at the bow, undoing it, and lifted the mask off; Jeremy’s gentle smile never once left his face.

Michael grinned shyly back at him, a blush shining through the make up on his cheeks.

“You sure you're okay with Red being just me? I'm not nearly as cool as he is.” Michael asked, his voice back to his normal register.

“More than okay.” Jeremy nodded, and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Michael’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close, their lips pressing together over and over in a desperate confession and plea for love. Jeremy felt dizzy from the feeling, loving how well he fit together with Michael.

Eventually, the cheers from the rest of the auditorium broke through their bubble and they pulled back, startled. Jeremy had forgotten anyone else was there. He felt his cheeks heat up as he turned a brilliant pink.

Michael slipped his glasses back on and looked around, apparently he hadn't noticed the crowd either and Jeremy could detect the fear in his eyes as the whispers echoed around.

‘Is that Mell?’

‘That's Jeremy’s friend, right?’

‘Michael is Red?’

‘Should have figured it out sooner, he’s hot.’

‘Jeremy has been looking for Michael this whole time.’

Michael was begining to freeze up, panic quickly invading his limbs. Jeremy grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Michael jumped and turned to look at him.

“Hey, it's okay, it's just us,” he whispered, then had an idea, “Would putting the mask back on help?” Michael paused, then nodded. He slipped off his glasses and allowed Jeremy reached up and reaffix the mask. Jeremy watched as Michael’s entire body language relaxed; he allowed himself to become Red again, even though now Jeremy could only see Michael.

A soft melody started up, a tender but passionate guitar, from the speakers. Everyone fell silent. Michael grinned, his confidence returning as Jeremy saw some form of understanding in his eyes.

“So, would you like that dance now, Mr Heere?” His smirk was cheeky and Jeremy couldn't help but giggle.

“I think I would Mr Mell.” He turned his body, ready to start moving to the musics when the track switched and their song began, the last one they had danced to together. Jeremy arched an eyebrow, but began swaying his hips to the music.

Michael grinned and matched his movements, leading him the moment the lyrics started. They danced, moving effortlessly around the stage, the rest of the world melting away.

Jeremy let Michael lead him to begin with, falling back into the familiarity of it all, then he spun them and began leading Michael. Michael went with it, changing to match Jeremy as easily as he had been before. Jeremy wasn't nearly as good a dancer as Michael was, but there was an air of confidence behind him which guided him and made the two look just as good.

Michael smirked and switched them again, dropping Jeremy into a deep dip before pulling him up and holding his hips close. The movements were sensual and passionate, but somehow you could see the love behind every movement.

The song’s few bars were playing and Michael led Jeremy through a complicated step sequence, with the latter somehow keeping up, trusting Michael to move him. Together, they spun and swayed around the stage.

The last notes pulsed out and Michael dipped Jeremy once again, and Jeremy lifted his leg again, hooking it over Michael’s hip, echoing their last dance.

Flower petals started raining down on the couple as they held their position, applause rumbling from the audience.

The two looked up and saw Rich and Jake up in the railing. Jake was the one controlling the spotlight, and Rich was holding a basket filled with the beautiful red petals. They grinned cheekily down at the pair. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh, and Michael joined in after a second.

Pulling Jeremy back up, Michael turned to the audience and took a bow, still holding Jermey’s hand firmly. Jeremy also bowed, enjoying Michael’s theatrics.

He tugged his partner up and into his embrace, kissing Michael on the lips, love and happiness pouring through him.

Jeremy had found his partner, his perfect match at last, and it was exactly who he had hoped for. He knew there would be problems, Michael still didn't realise how amazing he was and Jeremy could be oblivious sometimes, but the could work through those issues in the same way that they had for most of their lives: together.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Brooke told Christine and Jenna to recruit their help. Christine set up Rich and Jake, Jenna told the whole school. Everyone wants their boys to be happy.
> 
> Feedback is my sustenance. Please give!
> 
> Songs referenced:
> 
> Michael’s first dance  
> https://youtu.be/JMIAQiYGbfI
> 
> Michael and Jeremy first dance, getting Jeremy confident- imagine this one is longer  
> https://youtu.be/ruQFUOlWMqI
> 
> Jeremy’s seduction  
> https://youtu.be/lZM-5SYr2Yk


End file.
